


For a friend

by Scourgefurz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefurz/pseuds/Scourgefurz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted some goofy, steamy EggLavellan, I mean uh... Solavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aeris awoke to a soft touch at her hips and a shuffle at her side. Her face greeted with a light kiss on the cheek and familiar, tired eyes. "Vhenan, you must come to bed and get a proper rest. I assure you that no amount of paper makes for a good pillow." He motioned to the small archive surrounding her head as she lay halfway on his desk. Aeris tilted her hips towards his hand as he rubbed towards the small of her back, coaxing her into the waking world. She blinked slowly and decided, she really didn't feel like moving. Not on her own anyways.  
"Back to whose bedside, Solas?" Batting her blue eyes, she lifted her hand to his cheek and pulled him close for a real kiss, moving her head only slightly. The taste of his lips on her own was enough to wake her, though it was cut short by... giggling?  
She lifted her head, baffled that Solas was, actually chuckling. He moved his free hand towards her face and removed one the papers she had slept on, leaving ink sticking to her cheek.  
She snorted a bit, trying to think of a snarky remark but the brightness with his smile was something that always held her speechless. She sat up straight in his study chair and pulled him closer, causing several leaflets to be strewn about the room. Solas gasped as Aeris leaned farther back into the chair than expected, swinging her legs around his waist and kicking a few drawers in the process. His face turned hotter every second as she played at his lips with her soft tongue. He moaned as she tightened her grasp, pulling him nearer to her heat. Aeris began trailing kisses down the elf's neck, stopping occasionally to nip a bit at the most sensitive areas. Solas was still attempting to gain a foothold so as not to knock over the chair. Aeris seemed to enjoy how much she made him struggle, taking advantage of her stirring position, she freed one hand and traced it up it spread thighs. Carressing the inner most area until she reached his hardening cock.  
She gave a slight moan as she caught his eyes, a devious look on her face as she stroked him through his pants. His breathing was becoming erratic and his face an ever brighter shade of red until he finally gave up on holding the chair steady. He couldn't stand this teasing, it was constant. Her side long glances out on missions, biting her lip whenever she finished a conversation with him, tauntingly swaying her hips as she walked away. It was too late at night to refuse himself something he craved. All he wanted was her.  
Aeris gasped as Solas slung her up into the air, forcing her to catch his shoulders to hold steady. His soft blue eyes seemed to glow bright with lust now, she felt a tinge of worry fill her thinking she may have done something wrong. Though as he began unbuttoned her silk shirt with his teeth, steady gaze boring into her, she realized it couldn't be anything but right.  
Aeris tilted her head down and teased began teasing him with kisses, inching herself down his torso to settle her ass on already throbbing cock. She could feel herself growing wetter within her small clothes as she pressed against his trousers. Her legs tightening around his hips, she began to slowly grind, loving how he trembled with every movement. He rasped something out in Elven as he became fed up with the theatrics and just tore open her shirt. Solas thrust against her a few times, wishing these clothes would just fall off and began toying with her erect nipples, thankful there was at least no bra to hassle. Aeris released a small moan as Solas moved his mouth carefully down her jawline, soft at first but his sucking became more aggressive with each moan she made. His teeth nibbling at her collar bone and his supple lips taking in every inch of skin on her breast until he reached her hardened nipples. She placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him close, letting out a slight whimper as he started to fondle her other in his hand.  
He thrust against her once more as he bit down on her breast, causing her to shriek with pleasure, that was what did it.  
In one swift movement she pulled his head up and gave him a deep kiss, he lowered them both to the cool cobblestone and began removing these ungodly fabrics. He just wanted to feel her velvety skin, touch her hot body and pleasure every inch of her. If only to hear his name come out in ragged gasps as he claimed her, his head was spinning with the thought. Aeris trailed her own hands down into the waistline of her pants with a soft shudder as the cold grasped at at her bare skin. She looked up towards the ceiling as she writhed on the floor, stopping suddenly at the sight of two gleaming eyes from above.  
Solas hardly paused as he felt her go rigid, loving the way her legs pulled him ever closer.  
Aeris went quiet and oddly still, Solas finally looked up from her breasts to see what had startled her....  
"IS IT IN YET? EY, AREN'T EGGS SUPPISED TA COME OUT OF YE?" Sera shrieked from the library above, a figure standing next to her dying with laughter.  
"O-Oh.....my..." Aeris felt her face turn the deepest shade of red, it could put a fire Dragon to shame. She covered her chest with the remnants of her shirt as Solas held unbelievably still. There was almost to expression on his face, but whatever he was feeling it didn't look happy. The other figure leaned over and dropped a few papers down causing Sera to giggle uncontrollably. "So the egg has some nice legs that we've been starin at for a while, thought these'd halp tha mood!" Several strange depictions of Solas as an egg man with leggy protrusions sitting under the inquisitor fell around the two of them.  
One drifted onto Aeris' face and she couldn't help but stare in astonishment. "Are you kiddin me right now?" She glanced up, weilding the Inquisitor's glare she was now famous for and the two troublemakers stopped dead silent.  
"MY BOOBS ARE MUCH BETTER THAN THIS AND YOU KNOW IT!" Solas set his head on her breasts, utterly defeated but still trying to revel in this moment, even if it were fraught with embarrassment enough for ten lifetimes.  
"Yes, they are quite lovely, but some of us prefer the quiet in studying in a library!" Dorian leered over the edge and shouted down some scathing remark about how paper makes for terrible pillows and he abd Sera began screaming with laughter. Aeris looked at Solas, "We still do have a quiet bedside to go to?" Without a seconds hesitation he pulled her up again. "As long as we must'nt suffer the company of these miscreants..."

For about two weeks after, Solas was still finding egg themed "art" around the rotunda. But all was well, for a while. He would keep a few within his journal when he finally took his leave, at least the ones where Aeris was properly depicted of course.


	2. Things That Would Never Happen in Trespassrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lost a bet with my friend so I had to write her smutty Solavellan goodness.
> 
> In Trespasser, before all this shit goes down, Aeris Lavellan gets the chance to spend a relaxing night with her former lover. Who reveals why he had left her for the past two years. Kind of a spoiler if u don't know about the Fen'Harel thing but eh.  
>  God Dick, fuck yeah.

Aeris Lavellan finished rinsing the last of the lavender soap from her hair, stroking it gently in the hot water of her bath. She curled her legs up into the air and exhaled as she went under the water, shutting her eyes and letting the warmth soothe the troubles of the day. All this diplomat bullshit at the Winter Palace had her nerves frayed, worrying about what was to become of the Inquisition. They had been doing just fine, helping everyone around Thedas, no crazy monster fuckers coming to attack the land, everything seemed fine.   
She sat up and wiped the water away from her eyes, brushing her hair back as a thought crashed through her mind.   
'What is to become of my friends and I if the Inquisition WERE to be dissolves?'

She shut her eyes and lowered her head, neglecting to let any such thoughts fester. There'll be plenty of time to debate the fate of the Inquisition in the days yet to come. She stood, letting the water slide down her skin and shivering a bit as the chill of the air flowed around her body. Her nipples became erect as the cold air swirled around her, it wasn't unpleasant but the breeze was odd. She hadn't noticed the draft earlier but perhaps she left a window open, or a servant left her quarters door ajar. Aeris lifted her arms into the air and stretched, delicately stepping out of the porcelain tub and onto the cool blue marble. She stood on her tip-toes and grabbed one of the towels off the gold hanger mounted on the wall. She quickly enchanted one of the smaller towels into wrapping her hair as she tightened the first larger one around her body. They were some form of soft Nevarran cotton, light grey with an ornate gold trim around the edges. Aeris stepped towards the sink, glancing into the huge mirror on the wall. She waved her hand and dried the moisture quickly with a little spell, admiring her face. It was still odd to look at herself with the vallaslin tattooing, but she quite preferred this look. Her face belonging to herself, and no one else. The face of the Inquisition itself.  
However the moment was wrought with a sickly, bittersweet feeling as she was reminded why it was gone in the first place. Aeris placed her hand on the mirror, touching her reflection just barely.   
She whispered a sigh as she shut her eyes, "Solas...". She felt the heat welling up against her lashes and scowled, eyes shut even tighter. Choking back a sob, she lifted her head high and waved her hand in reverse over the mirror, coating the whole room in thick steam.  
It had been two years, this is ridiculous. She hadn't even thought about him for months now.. okay that isn't entirely true, but it has been a lot less!   
It didn't hurt this much since he first left, but... tonight just.... her heart physically hurt right now.  
She tugged at the towel and gripped the edge nearest to her heart, wiping away the budding tears with her other hand before turning to go into her room. The steam cascaded behind her as she enter her bed chambers, the air causing it to rise and cool about the room. As she stepped forward and slight gasp from behind caught her attention.  
Aeris spun around to see a tall, slim figure wrapped in furs. The male seemed to be an elf, he wore the mask of a wolf, dark hair in dreads cascading down his shoulders. 

She knew those green eyes well. 

"Vhenan, I...." The soft voice stuttered as he reached out a hand. Aeris glared and immediately took a step back.  
"How... How dare you call me that." She spat out, the tears welling forth uncontrollably. She stepped forward, gripping her towel tight. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU JUST... UP AND LEFT AND TWO YEARS LATER...." The pain her chest swelled and her voice failed her. She rushed into him, her face buried in the wolf fur on his shoulder as she weakly slammed her fists against his chest. Solas sighed and embraced her tightly, his breath quivering as if he, too, were on the edge of tears.   
"I'm so sorry." He whispered out, hands caressing her shoulders lovingly. "I only did what I thought was for your benefit...." He squeezed her tighter as she racked out a sob.   
"It was for your protection, Vhenan.."

Aeris scoffed and pushed him back a bit, giving her space to breathe. She closed her eyes before glancing up at him, searching his face for answers. There was pain in his eyes, but she couldn't see his face.   
Her hands lifted to pry off the mask. It was very light for its size, shimmering with some light blue glow. She held it in her hands a moment not sure what else to do with them as she glanced over his features.  
"I've missed you so much, Solas." Her voice quite and hoarse. He shut his eyes, hearing the pain in her words seemed to be too much for him to handle.  
"I have missed you every day, with each one passing your pull to me grew more and more. I thought I was saving you by leaving." Solas whispered, shaking his head. He placed his hands on the mask and turned the wolf's face towards Aeris. "Fen'Harel has earned no place in a heart as pure as your own."

Aeris's eyes widened in shock as the realization slammed into her with full force. Solas was... a God.   
Not just any, but the creator of the fade itself, he who sealed away the ancients.   
The Betrayor.   
The Wolf.  
"Fen'Harel?" Aeris tilted her head, slitting her eyes. "That's why you left me?"  
A frown formed on Solas's face, he was unsure of what to expect, but whatever her reaction may be he was certain he'd deserve every bit of hatred.

Aeris threw the mask to the floor and grabbed his face, yanking him to her lips and kissing him. Solas gasped but fell into it, greedily toying with her lips. She halted a moment to catch her breath, whispering, "Tonight you will stay by my side."  
Solas lifted his hand to one of hers that rested on his cheek and leaned into it. "I... cannot do that, for your safety-" He looked into her eyes as she took a step back, shaking the towel from her hair and undoing the one wrapped around her body.  
"Fuck safety. I've been safely tucked away, untouched for two years. You could do this one favor for me, Solas." She was breathing hard, suddenly being bare now making her slightly nervous. If he left right now, again, she'd break. He glanced longingly at her gorgeous figure, her muscles well defined, though with soft areas on her stomach and thighs. Her hair still slightly wet, draped around her face. Solas felt truly unworthy gazing upon something so beautiful, but he loved her and he missed everything between them. He closed the distance between them and sealed it with a soft kiss, his tongue teasing her plump lips. She began removing the pelts resting on his shoulder, undoing the armored shirt he wore. Solas lifted her up onto his waist, her kegs swinging around him in a swift motion as she removed his shirt. He walked them over to her bed, laying her gently onto her back. Shuddering as her hands roamed down his smooth chest, nails scratching lightly against his abs. He placed his arms on either side of his lover, moving his mouth down to her jawline, alternating kisses and nibbles down her neck. Aeris moaned with pleasure, feeling herself get wetter with every touch. Her legs now splayed on the bed, she could reach Solas's hips and began kneading them softly. Her fingers lightly trailing the waistline of his trousers and she undid the string. He bucked forwards slightly, a moan escaping his lips as he allowed his hand to travel down her face.   
How she missed this.  
His soft hand barely touched her breast as he continued further down, lightly teasing her soft stomach and stopping to make small circles at her hip bone. She bit her lip and stopped messing with his pants, desperate for him to touch her. She pushed his hand down between her thighs and scooted down towards him. He gasped at the warmth of her wet pussy glancing up at her with lust filled eyes as he began swirling his middle finger against her clit. She shut her eyes in ecstasy, rolling her head back at the pleasure. She gave a moan as he began teasing her slick hole, and then she leaned forward to continue her efforts at taking off his pants. He seemed to understand, standing up a bit and removing them the rest of the way, his right hand never ceasing the teasing.  
Aeris sighed as Solas started stroking her with another finger, pressing harder against her clit with each pass over it. "Mmmm.... Solas, I. ...I want you, please." She whined and began writhing on the bed, her hands now toying with her breasts, twisting and clinching at her hardening nipples.  
Solas felt his cock throbbing with want, but he needed to revel in this moment. He wasn't sure he'd ever get another one. He knelt down, bringing his face to her center and breathed in her soft scents, his mouth watering at the familiarity. He began pumping his fingers into her, earning a gasp from his lover. He curled them inside her, thrusting in and out slowly for a moment, then faster. He began twisting his fingers as he moved them in and out of her warmth, she was soaking his hand and he loved every bit if it.  
Aeris whined again when he suddenly removed his hand, only to shriek in shock as waves of pleasure rolled over her while he stroked her clit with his tongue. He placed his left hand on her hip, massaging it gently as his other hand, wet with her cum, began stroking his own hardening cock. He moaned into her, twisting his tongue against her clit before slamming it inside. Aeris groaned and slammed her hands down onto his head, gripping at his dreads and pulling him into her. It was nice that he had hair to yank now.  
She arched her back as he sucked on her swollen clit.His fingers thrusting into her simultaneously as his tongue sucked and released her clit. She was almost ready to cum when he suddenly ceased all movements and removed his hand. Aeris sat up, breathing hard and glanced quizzically at him. Solas had a smirk on his face, an animalistic glint in his eyes as he stood, hands walking up the length of her body on the bed. She saw his throbbing dick and bit her lip, spreading her legs a little wider and inching up the bed. Solas continued until he hovered over her, staring into her eyes, without the lust for a moment.   
"At lath ma, vhenan." He whispered and slowly gave her a sweet kiss, pressing his cock against her vulva and rubbing it gently against her clit. She couldn't take his teasing any longer and swung her legs around his hips, driving his full length inside her.   
"Ahh, AR LATH MA, VHENAN." She screamed as he filled her. Solas began ramming into her, his hands roaming her soft, hot skin. She grabbed at his shoulders, clawing at him and feeling the way his muscles moved with every thrust he made. Aeris let out screams of pleasure as he nipped her neck, licking and sucking whenever he wasn't breathing heavily. She felt her muscles contorting as an orgasm built, Solas slamming even harder into her sent her over the edge. But he didn't stop, he kept going, tilting his hips upward with each inward movement, hitting her sweet spot every time.  
This sent her spiraling into a second orgasm, earning several loud moans from Aeris who bit into the muscle between his neck and shoulder.  
Solas gasped and his thrusting faltered into desperate bucking as she began sucking and biting his neck. He moaned as he neared his own orgasm, Aeris reeling up for a third.

She shut her eyes and Solas finally came with a satisfied groan, spilling his hot cum inside her.  
Aeris lay back against the silk quilt, her breathing erratic as Solas slid out if her, rushing to get the towel from the floor and clean her off.   
"No, no. Let the servants do that. I need you here with me now." Aeris spoke softly, but still accepted the towel as Solas came back And cleaned her and the sheets off. He looked up at her red face, his own a matching color, and agreed to retire into the bed.  
They clambered under the sheets, using a swift magic spell to shut out the lights. She knew he wouldn't be here in the morning, so she figured she'd allow herself these few moments with him now.

"You know I'll have to take a bath again in the morning, don't you?" Aeris asked lightheartedly. Solas chuckled, "Maybe I can offer assistance. Good night, vhenan." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her neck once more. She decided not to read too much into his bath comment, but instead drifted lazily into a deep, relaxing sleep.


End file.
